


Crossed Paths

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Misunderstandings, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozpin crosses paths with an old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Daily Word prompt "Cross."

"So, I hear there was a bit of excitement downtown last night."

Ozpin stopped in his tracks just shy of his favorite coffee shop and glanced towards the nearby alley where a familiar figure lurked. "Gee, I wonder how you heard that?" he teased.

Qrow smirked. "I take it little Ruby impressed you enough for you to overrule Glinda."

"She is quite spirited," Ozpin conceded. Much like two young boys had once been. "So what brings you to cross my path this early morning? I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"You're predictable, you know that?" Qrow said, handing over a cup of steaming coffee.

Ozpin took a sip; four sugars, just as he liked it. Qrow hadn't forgotten. "I like to think of it as dependable," he offered. Glinda would laugh if he called himself that in her presence.

It was the wrong thing to say, as Qrow's face hardened. Before Ozpin could think of a way to fix the situation, Qrow was stomping back down the alley. "Just push her, alright?" he called back over his shoulder.

Sighing, Ozpin nodded. "I push all of them."

A faint snort was his only reply, and Ozpin gazed down into his still-steaming coffee. Maybe someday they would get past this tension, when everything was misconstrued and they had to cross paths instead of simply meeting like regular folks. Maybe Ruby could do more than fight monsters.

Maybe she could heal them too.


End file.
